Fate New Fake
by MythMaker258
Summary: A tsundere, a tomboy, a faker, a rich girl, and a couple of crossdressers go to America. No this is not a joke, this is the False Holy Grail War, taking place in Snowfield, Nevada. Against Servants more powerful than anything they've ever seen, these heroes are in a world of trouble.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, guys! Mythmaker258 here and I'm just making something out of tribute to the not-as-well-as-known Fate/Strange Fake spin-off. So after reading some of the manga and hearing references to "a Tohsaka at the Clock Tower" and "rumor about some dude who is able to infinitely create copies with some kind of incredible magecraft," along with several Fate/Zero references, I decided to make this fic.**

 **So the setting takes place in the Fate/Stay Night: Unlimited Blade Works True Ending, though Fate/Hollow Ataraxia also took place, meaning Bazett is still alive. I'll make sure to cover other events like what happened to Sakura and Zouken in the fic in this chapter.**

 **Also, like my other fics, Shirou will undergo a little bit of an upgrade. I'll try to explain it in the chapter but provide an extra explanation at the end of the fic as an author's note.**

 **Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

Twenty-year old magus Shirou Emiya closed his final suitcase; he had finally gotten everything packed. Done with the tiring chore, the magus sighed and laid down one last time on his bed, feeling the soft bed while fighting off the aching feeling.

"How did we get into this mess?" Shirou groaned, covering his eyes.

It was supposed to be so simple after the war. He, Rin, and Saber were to go to the Clock Tower for college, to study magecraft. He knew both Rin and Saber were going to use this time to try to help him through his altruism, and he was actually happy that they cared about him so much. But then everything changed. Before the school year ended, one night Shirou had a dream of epic proportions, featuring victims of the Holy Grail War. There, Fuyuki was in peace. Shirou had met and understood the other Masters and Servants, he saw who they truly were, what drove them. He also met a strange, provocative nun and a tomboyish magus master. The dream soon turned dark, filled with monsters but those were stopped by the combined forces of both Masters and Servants. Shirou then had transformed into a dark god, who flew to the moon to release the tomboyish magus.

Shirou woke up that night in a cold sweat. His first thoughts were obvious.

 _That was stupid._

Unknown to him, the next day he was greeted by the same nun and magus from his dream, who each asked for shelter. They explained who they were, with the nun, Caren Hortensia, revealing to be the abandoned daughter of Shirou's late enemy Kirei Kotomine and the magus, Bazett Fraga McRemitz, revealing that she was the original master of the Lancer Servant Cu Chulainn, but was betrayed by the previously mentioned Kirei Kotomine.

Naturally, this caused quite a stir in the Emiya household. After sending off Taiga and Sakura, Shirou, Rin and Saber interrogated the two, who revealed their story. After Saber had destroyed the Holy Grail, Angra Mainyu, the source of the Grail's corruption, escaped and desperately tried to use its wish-granting function. It eventually found a barely alive Bazett and managed to keep her in suspended animation while keeping her mind in a four day time loop until Caren was able to nurse Bazett back to health. Eventually, Bazett was fully healed and Angra Mainyu, out of the surprising goodness of his heart, released Bazett, despite this meaning his own destruction. He then sent the memories into the sleeping Shirou Emiya.

This was something Shirou couldn't believe. All that happened in that dream, it wasn't real but it also wasn't fake. Both Servants and Masters had told him much about their pasts: Medea and Medusa and Illya….

Illya.

Shirou felt a massive sense of guilt after realizing this. He had let her die. He had let Kiritsugu's daughter die. He had let his little sister die. He couldn't save her.

Saber and Rin both comforted Shirou, telling him it was okay. It wasn't his fault. But he didn't listen and continued to blame himself.

Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to process all that guilt. By then, Zouken Matou, Sakura and Shinji's 'grandfather,' had revealed himself, managing to summon a few servants of his own: the Assassin Cursed Arm Hassan, Berserker Lancelot, Rider Perseus, and a few other minor servants, using Sakura as the Grail. Sakura herself was slowly going insane, at her breaking point. This didn't help with Shirou's guilt. He didn't notice how bad she truly had it.

It was at that point that both a reformed Shinji and a guilty Rin revealed their true connection to Sakura. In reality, Sakura was really Rin's younger sister, given away to the Matou's at a young age. Shinji also revealed his… treatment of Sakura over the years. This was when Shirou's resolve was nearly destroyed. Never before had he wanted to outright murder a person. In the end, Saber had managed to keep him from ripping Shinji to shreds, though Rin did severely beat him and chase him out of the house.

With the support of both Bazett and Caren, the trio fought back against Zouken. They were at a severe disadvantage: Zouken had many Servants and was draining Sakura and other bystanders for prana, and Shirou and the team only had one Servant, Saber. Saber was only able to keep up with them through her secret Noble Phantasm, which Shirou now knew was inside him. Avalon, the Everdistant Utopia. However, it was when Zouken was about to kill Rin that Shirou underwent a… unprecedented transformation. With a sudden burst of speed, the magus had blasted the monster away, slashing at his worms at Servant level speeds until Caren was able to banish Zouken using a baptism rite she had learned at the Church. In the end, Zouken was killed, but the Grail inside Sakura soon went out of control. And Sakura, she….

"Senpai?"

A kind, sweet voice echoed into the room. Shirou looked up to see her, Sakura Matou, smiling at him. The girl quickly moved her arms, rolling herself to get closer to Shirou.

"Are you done packing yet?"

Shirou quickly got up and hugged the girl. Smiling, she returned the favor.

"Yeah," Shirou replied. "I'm just about done. Let's join the others."

Moving around her, Shirou pushed her chair towards the kitchen, where Rin, Saber, Caren, and Bazett were waiting. Besides them were tons of bags, readily packed beforehand.

"Are you ready, Shirou?" Rin asked.

Shirou nods and looks at Sakura. "Are you gonna be okay?"

Sakura smiles again. "Don't worry about me, Senpai. I've got Caren to help me out. Plus, I have a friend coming over soon anyways."

"Oh, a friend?" Shirou asked.

"When did you meet this friend?" Saber asked.

"During that vacation in Romania," Sakura explained. "She's the heir to some old clan there. Her name is Fiore."

"Well I hope you have fun," Shirou said, giving Sakura a kiss. Sakura looked ridiculously overjoyed.

"So why do you have to go again?" Sakura asked.

Rin sighed. "It's a special job from Lord El-Melloi II," Rin explained. "We owe him after he helped us out with figuring out Shirou's condition."

Lord El-Melloi II, also known as Waver Velvet, was a lord of the Clock Tower, the most famous teacher of the whole institution, and a survivor of the Fourth Holy Grail War. El-Melloi II was the one who had managed to understand Shirou's condition. Apparently, Angra Mainyu had accidentally combined with Shirou after releasing Bazett during the memory transfer, giving Shirou a majority of his base parameters, some of his Class Skills, some of his Personal Skills, and even his Noble Phantasm. The two were combined, though it was more like Shirou was granted with Angra Mainyu's abilities. Lord El-Melloi II even gave his existence a unique name: a Demi-Servant.

Afterwards, Lord El-Melloi II would always help out the survivors of the Fifth Holy Grail War. He had assisted in the training of both Sakura and Shirou in magecraft while Rin would work under tutelage of Zelretch. El-Melloi II also managed to convince some of the other Clock Tower lords to allow Shirou to be given his adoptive family's magic crest, though Shirou had to admit it was a ridiculously painful process. After his graduation, El-Melloi II would recommend Shirou as one of the Clock Tower's enforcers, and Shirou took Bazett as his partner (platonically and professionally of course) as Rin and Saber would stay home for Rin's continued studying.

They owed Lord El-Melloi II a lot, so doing such a task is the least they can do.

 _Flashback_

Shirou and the other Fifth Holy Grail War survivors entered the hospital wing, quickly searching for their teacher. They finally found him in the farthest bed, a woman wearing a cloak by his side.

"Lord El-Melloi!" Shirou said, rushing with his friends/harem towards the man.

"I am the second," El-Melloi II yelled annoyed. He turned to face Saber. "And what have I asked you, Saber?"

Oh. El-Melloi II didn't like looking at Saber's face. He says it brings up bad memories.

"Lord El-Melloi," his apprentice Gray scolded. "You're being rude."

Gray was, to put things short, an unusual magus. Not only did she have a unique Mystic Code, Add, but she also looked exactly like Saber, with the main differences being the hair and eyes. This, along with her having possessed Saber's spear, the divine lance Rhongomyniad, made them theorize that Gray was some sort of descendent of Saber, though this was quickly shot down by Saber, who had no children other than Mordred, who was much too young to have reproduced. In any case, Gray had given the spear back to Saber to further assist the spear in losing its powers and the two had become good friends.

Lord El-Melloi II rolls his eyes and sat up in his bed. "Anyways, I would like to give you all a job. This includes you too, Tohsaka."

"A job?" Bazett asked. "What kind?"

Lord El-Melloi II pinched his nose in annoyance. "As you well know, after we had completely shut down the original Holy Grail War system, multiple pseudo-Holy Grail Wars have been taking place around the globe. I want you all, due to your experience, to go to one taking place in America."

"You want us to win this false war?" Rin asked and El-Melloi II looked away.

"Not precisely," he sighed. "You all remember my longest student, Flat Escardos, correct?"

"That idiot," Rin snorted. "The one with ridiculous magecraft potential?"

El-Melloi II nods. "Well, he recently went to America without either my knowledge or consent to compete. I want you all to go there and back him up. More importantly, I want you to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid…. Like win the false war, but accidentally makes a destructive wish, like destroying the continent."

"W-would Flat actually do that?" Shirou deadpanned.

"He claimed Godzilla once set out to search for the Holy Grail and sincerely called me ridiculous nicknames such as 'Great Big Ben London Star' and 'Magic Thighs Professor,'" El-Melloi II replied, a look of hopelessness on his face.

The gang did their best to hide their amusement, the one struggling the most was Rin, who looked like she was about to explode with laughter. El-Melloi II glared at her.

"I don't want to be made fun of from a tsundere," he snapped. Rin blushed.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?!" she yelled, but was ignored.

 **"He means you're a mood changer, flat chest!"** a voice came from Gray, but it was not her own.

Rin glared at Gray. "Gray, dear. May I please see that mystic code of yours?"

Gray nods, handing a small birdcage that was in her cloak to Rin, despite the bird cage's protests. Inside the bird cage was a small square object, looking at Rin for forgiveness. This was Add, a sentient Mystic Code that had once helped Saber's spear keep its magical power. Now that the spear is with Saber, however, that function isn't needed.

 **"So… um…. I'm sorry?"** Add tried.

With a single throw, Rin tosses the cage through a window. Gray chases after him so that it doesn't cause any more trouble.

"In any case," El-Melloi continued, ignoring what just happened, "Flat could make such a wish on accident. Please make sure he's safe and doesn't accidentally destroys the world."

"I understand," Shirou said. "We'll do it."

"Shirou is right," Saber agreed. "You have been a valuable ally in the past. We're only doing what's right."

"I'll continue to help out," Bazett bowed to the Lord of the Clock Tower, "provided you'll pay for our expenses."

"Speaking of which," Rin said, a strange look on her face, "who will be paying for such a trip."

Lord El-Melloi II tried not to make eye contact with her. "I…. made an agreement with someone to fund the trip, provided that she gets to go with you."

Rin blinks. "Who has enough money to fund an entire trip?"

"Well I wouldn't expect a plebian like you to figure it out, Miss Tohsaka."

A voice came from behind them and Rin, one of her eyes twitching, turned around slowly. There, standing smugly, was Luviagelita Edelfelt, the heir to the great Edelfelt magus clan and Rin Tohsaka's rival as Zelretch's disciple.

"Luvia," Shirou muttered in surprise. "This is a surprise. I didn't think you'd come along for El-Melloi II."

"Oh, Shero!" Luvia flirted, grabbing Shirou's hand. "I would gladly help out this old teacher. We should always help such a feeble and old man. Plus, we will be working closely together!"

Both Rin and Waver's eyes twitched in annoyance after the cracks at them, glaring at Shirou's latest harem member.

"Oi, blondie," Rin growled, grabbing Luvia by the shoulder. "Get the hell away from him!"

"Miss Tohsaka," Luvia scolded, "Does your selfishness have no bounds? You already have Saber, why must you try to take Shirou as well?"

"You know very that we're all basically in Shirou's 'harem,'" Rin growled, causing said members of said harem to blush. Rin, however, was too busy arguing to notice what she had said. "Or maybe all that hairspray has finally killed off that tiny thing you call a brain."

Luvia growls, and the two magi square off, ready to duke it out.

El-Melloi II sighs. "If you're going to kill each other, please take it outside of my room. I'm trying to recover."

The two decided to stop their fighting and Shirou gave his teacher a look of apology. "Sorry…" Shirou said. "We'll take the job."

"Good," El-Melloi II nods. "Please come back safely."

 _End Flashback_

"C'mon, Shirou," Saber said. "Luvia is waiting by the airport. She's got a private plane ready and is waiting downstairs with a limo"

"Right," Shirou nods. He looks at Sakura, giving her one last kiss goodbye. "I promise we'll be back."

"I'll be waiting," Sakura smiled. "That's a promise."

"See you all later," Caren beamed.

"C'mon," Rin said. "Let's go."

 _Scene Break_

They arrived at the airport, where Luvia momentarily bought out the airport, using some hypnotism to help divert attention. Yes, she's that rich.

"C'mon, everyone!" Luvia said. "I have a private plane ready for us. Auguste and Clown are to be our pilots."

They get to the runway where they gasp. There, sitting in the middle of the runway, was the Wizard Marshall, the Master of the Kaleidoscope, and both the teacher of Rin and Luvia, Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg.

"Lord Zelretch!" Rin said.

"Oh, great, what's the bloodsucker doing here?" a voice rang out. A wand flies out of Rin's sleeve; it has a five pentagram star, a red handle, and wings. This was Magical Ruby, a mystic code created by Zelretch, having many capabilities such as an unlimited prana amount. Oh, and it hates its creator.

"Nee-san," another wand came from the sleeves of Luvia, this one blue instead of red and had a six-point pentagram. "Be nice."

"It's good to see you too, Ruby, Sapphire," Zelretch greeted, without his usual mischievous tone. This change from the norm was not unnoticed by the survivors.

"Zelretch, you okay?" Shirou asked concerned. "You seem… well… less of a troll."

Zelretch sighs. "I've just been thinking of something important lately…."

Ruby and Sapphire screams. "The creator is being serious! It's the end of the world!"

The said wands are grabbed by their masters, who silenced them in painful ways, causing Bazett, Shirou, and Saber to sweatdrop. _How cruel_ , was the general thought going through everyone's heads.

Zelretch winces. "That's… actually not that far off."

They all quickly turn to Zelretch with surprise.

"What do you mean?" Saber demanded.

Zelretch sighs. "I have reports that a Dead Apostle with intentions of awakening the Spider."

"The Spider…" Shirou muttered, the words triggering a memory of Angra Mainyu. "D-do you mean the ORT?"

The ORT was an alien entity that had been hibernating in South America. Not much is known about it but whenever someone comes in close, they're quickly destroyed. It does all that without even trying. Who knows what it could do if it's awake? Angra Mainyu, a being who should have taken the title for absolute best at killing humans, freely admits that the ORT was better at it them him.

Zelretch nods. "My old friend Caubac Alcatraz and I have been discussing on what to do with the situation. We had deciding on putting our bets on one person but if you all are going…."

"You want us to stop that Dead Apostle," Shirou concluded.

Zelretch sheepishly smiles. "Well since you're already going."

"We'll do it," Luvia promises. "I'll alert Auguste and Clown-"

"No need," Zelretch interrupted. "I took the liberty of hiring a… different pilot."

The six felt a surge of magical energy and Saber moved defensively in front of them.

"Rin, Shirou, I'm sensing another Servant has appeared onto the plane," she reported.

The others get battle ready: Shirou begins to exert a dark aura as Kanshou and Bakuya appear in his hands, Luvia and Rin grab their wands and transform into their magical girl states, and Bazett puts on her rune-enhanced leather gloves. They were ready for it.

"Calm down!" Zelretch quickly said. "It's just the Rider Servant I acquired for you!"

"Where the hell did you get a Servant?" Rin asked. "Did you summon it as the Rider of the false Holy Grail War?"

Zelretch shakes his head. "No, he comes from a parallel world's Holy Grail War. In the end, he manages to survive it and even reincarnates, meaning he doesn't actually needs a master to anchor him."

"If he doesn't need an anchor, why is he here?" Bazett inquires.

"He still needs a Master for prana and his old Master had given him an order to help others," Zelretch shrugs. "He also was being chased by the Mage's Association of his world for being a threat to secrecy so he didn't really have any other choice….

"Anyways, I was thinking of having Luvia become his master. With Rin having Saber, if Luvia gets him then she can't try to become Shirou's 'master,' making this go faster. We can't have you two slowing us down with your pointless fighting, can we?"

Rin and Luvia huffed. "We would never do anything like that!" Rin said, blushing angrily.

Luvia swept a hand through her hair, an annoyed look in her eye. "Indeed. We are educated young ladies."

Saber and the other magi merely stare at the two. 'What a load of shit.'

Rin notices their staring and blushes. "S-Shirou, say something! Don't just stare!"

"Ahh… so where is this Servant, Zelretch?" Shirou nervously laughed, trying to keep Rin from going full 'tsun' mode. "I'd like to meet him."

"Good point," Zelretch agreed. "Astolfo, please come out."

The door to the plane opened and out came a beautiful girl, with ornaments in her hair, causing her to look similar to like a princess. Pink hair and a cute smile distracted them from her rather flat chest.

"Hello, everyone!" the Servant said with a wink. "I'm one of the Twelve Paladins of Charlemagne, the Rider Astolfo! Nice to meet you!" (S)He looks at Saber. "Wow, you look just like those two Servants!"

One thought went through everyone's head.

 _That's a guy!_

 _Scene Break_

In the city of Snowfield, Nevada, a beautiful woman walked into the police chief's office. There, police chief Orlando Reeves was waiting, sitting calmly at his desk.

"I take it that the Clock Tower has made a move?" he asked.

The woman, his secretary Vera Levitt, nods. "It seems so. Both the Wizard Marshall Zelretch and a Lord of the Clock Tower, Lord El-Melloi II, have sent a team there. And these aren't any ordinary mages. From our spies at the Clock Tower, we've found that they're survivors of the Fifth Fuyuki Grail War. They even have a Servant from the Fuyuki ritual."

Vera handed her boss a clipboard with the profiles of each of their enemies. Orlando reads each one carefully. Vera began listing who they are:

"Shirou Emiya is an enforcer of the Clock Tower, but is the son of the Magus Killer, Kiritsugu Emiya. He specializes in formalcraft, projection, and runes; he seems pretty unorthodox. He has also been given his adoptive family's magic crest. His main fighting style seems to be a suicidal type. He leaves his openings exposed during combat, but uses them as traps.

"His enforcer mentor is Bazett Fraga McRemitz, a descendent from that old hermit clan Fraga. Like all her family, she specializes in runic magecraft, most likely the one who had taught Emiya. What makes her the most dangerous is her family's Sorcery Trait Traditional Carriers - God's Holder, which gives her the Noble Phantasm Fragarach.

"Rin Tohsaka is a prodigy magus, not to mention a member of one of the founding families. She's an Average One and specializes in gandr and gem magecraft. In terms of martial arts she prefers Chinese Kenpo. For the past few years, she has been taking direct lessons from the Wizard Marshal Zelretch himself. Word even has it that Rin received a personal Mystic Code from Zelretch.

"Luviagelita Edelfelt, the heiress to the Edelfelt clan. Her abilities are remarkably similar to Rin, making her a rival; however, instead of Chinese Kenpo, Edelfelt specializes in Lancashire-style martial combat. She has also received a personal Mystic Code from Zelretch. What makes her stand out, however, is her remarkable wealth. They're filthy rich and rolling in dough."

"And last but not least, their Servant, a blonde girl who dresses as a knight who they refer to as a Saber Servant. It's unknown exactly what Heroic Spirit she is. All we know is that she wields an invisible weapon and seems to have an extremely powerful regenerative ability. Sources also tell she has an unusual prana manipulating technique and high charisma."

"What formidable opponents," Orlando observed. "Could be a problem."

"What should we do, sir?" Vera asked.

"Isn't it obvious," Orlando said. "We call our allies-"

He picks up the papers and they light on fire.

"-and together we take them out."

 **And done. Now that hurt a bit. It was a bit longer than normal. I hope you enjoy it. Now I feel like I should explain Shirou's condition. He is a Demi-Servant like Mashu from Fate/Grand Order. What differs is that unlike Mashu, who can materializes into a Servant form, Shirou's Servant form is less obvious. Instead of his clothing transforming to be similar to the Heroic Spirit, he emits a dark aura, due to Angra Mainyu technically having no true form anymore. This dark aura gives Shirou all of Angra Mainyu's abilities from Fate/Grand Order, except the 'The End of the Four Nights' skill, which creates the four day time loop. I think that it's a little too overpowered. Anyways, the aura also increases Shirou's killing capacity towards humans, causing them to take more damage than they should when receiving attacks from him. This ability only works on humans though, so Dead Apostles and Servants will be unaffected, only feeling an intense blood lust and killing intent.**

 **Also, I think I'll add a descriptions of the Servants onto here as well. Well first we have:**

 **First Servant – Saber**

 **True Name: King Arthur**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: A**

 **Endurance: B**

 **Agility: B**

 **Prana: A**

 **Luck: A+**

 **N.P: A++**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: A – As her 'Pendragon' name shows, King Arthur is the holder of the Element of the Red Dragon, charged with the task of protecting the kingdom. He/she carries the very magical power of the Dragon. This humongous magical power is also the source of King Arthur's Magic Resistance. Due to the characteristics of a Dragon, King Arthur has much trouble with existences such as Siegfried, who is associated with tales of 'Dragon extermination'. If he/she is targeted by 'Dragon-slaying Sorceries', it is possible that Magic Resistance will not function to its fullest extent.**

 **Riding B – Since 'knights' are soldiers who are proficient in mounted warfare, Saber's Rank in Riding is very high. Chariots can be ridden the same way. Motorcycles and automobiles are treated as 'modern mounts', thus a high rank in Riding is also applicable. However, King Arthur can ultimately only control normal mounts. This is due to his/her Class not being Rider, as well as the fact that he/she was a King in the Age of Man, thus, he/she did not have the fortune of having "Legends of Riding Phantasmal Species".**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Charisma: B – Having B Rank in this Skill is sufficient to lead a nation as its King/Queen. The morale of military forces he or she commands is extremely high.**

 **Instinct: A – At Rank A, it is essentially in the realm of predicting the future. Through this ability, it is possible to negate the penalties inflicted by visual and auditory interference to a certain extent.**

 **Prana Burst: A - At Rank A, even a stick can become a weapon of great power. A normal weapon that is not on the level of a divine Mystery can be destroyed in one blow. Can also raise one's defense several times over.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **Excalibur: Sword of Promised Victory – Anti-Fortress – A++ - The world's greatest Noble Phantasm, created by the Fey and forged by the hopes and dreams of mankind, this Noble Phantasm's power output and firing speed is unmatched by all, capable of unleashing an attack on level with a god's most powerful strike.**

 **Invisible Air: Barrier of the Wind King – Anti-Unit – C – Excalibur's invisible sheathe and technically a type of magecraft, it's something to keep people from easily spotting Saber's identity. It's a gale force of wind and magical energy, refracting light to make the sword invisible. As magecraft, the Noble Phantasm can be manipulated with ease, from creating a wind barrier, to cloaking an area, to even firing an A rank attack.**

 **Avalon: The Everdistant Utopia – Barrier – EX – King Arthur's magical sheathe. In passive form, it's capable of providing an unmatched regenerative ability, easily repairing all damage except perhaps the complete destruction of a subject's brain. It can be freely given to anyone and as long as Saber is nearby, it provides them with the regeneration. When being fully activated, it is an absolute defense, employing the concept of 'untouchable' to the target. While it's activated, nothing can touch Saber, not even the most powerful physical or conceptual attacks.**

 **Rhongomyniad: The Lance that Shines to the Ends of the World – Anti-Fortress – A++ - A divine spear that keeps the layers of the Worlds fastened, keeping the World itself from falling apart. As a weapon, it's sealed the by Thirteen Restraints of the Round Table and at least half are required to be fulfilled to unleash its attack. A pillar of light on level with Excalibur itself and comparable to even the Longinus, this spear is unmatched. Also, after slaying a dragon with it, it has dragon-slaying properties.**

 **Second Servant – Rider**

 **True Name: Astolfo**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: D**

 **Endurance: D**

 **Agility: B**

 **Prana: C**

 **Luck: A+**

 **N.P: C**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Magic Resistance: A (D) – Because of his Book Noble Phantasm, his Magic Resistance rank was greatly elevated. It is usually D Rank.**

 **Riding: A+ - All vehicles and all creatures up to the level of Phantasmal Beast and Divine Beast can be used as mounts. However, that does not apply to members of the Dragon Kind.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Evaporation of Sanity: D – Carelessly chatters about own team's weaknesses and True Names, is forgetful of important things, etc. A kind of extreme curse. This Skill also serves as 'Instinct'. During battle, one is able to, to some extent, feel the optimal course.**

 **Monstrous Strength: C- - A skill that temporarily grants a rank-up to one's Strength parameter for a time limit determined by the ranking of this Skill. This Skill is borne from the holder's nature as a monster or Demonic Beast. However, in the situation that this Skill is activated, he will take damage every 1 turn that passes**

 **Independent Action: B – It is possible for a Servant to stay in the world for two days without a master. However, this is the ideal value achieved by maximally conserving mana and avoiding battle and Noble Phantasm usage.**

 **Noble Phantasm:**

 **La Black Luna: Magic Flute That Calls Panic – Anti-Army – C – A magic flute/instrument that can fire a powerful sonic attack. While weak against Servants, it can instantly annihilate armies, disintegrating them on the spot. It also causes terror to fill opponents. This Noble Phantasm can be fired in its lesser war horn form.**

 **Casseur de Logistille: Destruction Declaration – Anti-Unit (Self) – C – A magical grimoire given to Astolfo by a witch. When fully released, it can destroy any magecraft except Reality Marbles. However, with the Evaporation of Sanity Skill, Astolfo forgets its True Name and thus this Noble Phantasm is sealed forever except on the nights of the full moon, when Astolfo's Evaporation of Sanity Skill momentarily fades away.**

 **Trap of Argalia: Down With A Touch! – Anti-Unit – D – A jousting lance with a curse, this little weapon has the ability to negate a person's legs. When striking a Servant, it causes their legs to revert into spiritual form.**

 **Hippogriff: Otherworldly Phantom Horse – Anti-Army – B+ - A Phantasmal Beast that never existed, when fully released, this beast can use Dimensional Shifts to teleport and maneuver around the battlefield. With the A rank attacks that naturally come from the beast and the speed, it's a barrage of powerful attacks.**

 **Third Servant – Avenger**

 **True Name: Shirou Emiya/Angra Mainyu**

 **Parameters:**

 **Strength: E**

 **Endurance: E**

 **Agility: A**

 **Prana: D**

 **Luck: E+**

 **N.P: C**

 **Class Skills:**

 **Avenger: A – Negative emotions towards him immediately turn into his strength.**

 **Memory Correction: A – The damage value of his critical attacks are higher than other Servants (as he attacks when other Servants forget).**

 **Self-Replenishment (Prana) – EX – Normally, this rank would be E but because Angra Mainyu was an omnipotent wish-granting machine at the time of him combining with Shirou, it's EX Rank. This is similar to the limited magical energy Dark Sakura had in Heaven's Feel.**

 **Personal Skills:**

 **Tawrich: The Left Fang Grinder: C – A weapon with a name of an evil spirit. With this weapon, Angra Mainyu can destroy the weapon of his opponent that was tangled by his other sword. Combined with Shirou's magecraft, he can fire a ridiculous amount of them, similar to rapid fire C rank attacks.**

 **Zarich: The Right Fang Grinder: C – A Weapon with a name of an evil spirit. With this weapon, Angra Mainyu can receive an opponent's attack and tangle it. Combined with Shirou's magecraft, he can fire a ridiculous amount of them, similar to rapid fire C rank attacks.**

 **The End of the Four Nights: N/A – Angra Mainyu's Unlimited Raise Dead ability as a skill, a four day time loop. However, because they are outside of the dream Angra Mainyu had once created, this skill cannot be used.**

 **Murderous Intent: A – A skill where one participates in an activity with no chance of survival and with a willingness to die. Ignoring the limits of his body during battle, he starts running and increases his speed infinitely. Of course, what waits at the end is self-destruction, but in the last few seconds before burning out, Angra can only be challenged by a first-rate Servant. Maybe due to the similar state, Shirou will be able to use this skill greatly, and is briefly unable to be defeated by any Servant. However, due to Bazett's warnings and his feelings for his harem, this is the one Skill he would never use.**

 **Earned Skills:**

 **Clairvoyance: C – A visual ability that is also called 'Eagle Eye'. Capable of keeping track of fast-moving object within a range of four kilometers. Shirou acquires this by applying Reinforcement to his eyes.**

 **Eye of the Mind (True): B – Capable of calm analysis of battle conditions even when in danger and deduce an appropriate course of action after considering all possibilities to escape from a predicament.**

 **Magecraft: C - Capable of using orthodox Thaumaturgy, such as 'Reinforcement' to temporarily increase the essence of the tool and 'Projection' to grasp the structure of the substance and temporarily replicate it. In addition, during duplication, he can even read the wielder's skills, which allows him to gain all kinds of Noble Phantasms and combat skills. Also, he recently received knowledge on other schools of magecrafts and even received his family's magic crest, providing him with advanced time manipulation magecraft.**

 **Magic Resistance: D – While capable to use a regular magus Counter Magic, flowing magical energy through body to force out foreign prana, he was shown a ring possessed by Lancelot through the telepathic link with Saber. The amulet ring that rejects magical energy with a Magic Resistance value of D Rank.**

 **Noble Phantasms:**

 **Verg Avesta: False Copy of Inscribed Creation – Anti-Unit – D – A worthless Noble Phantasm, this ability allows the user to reflect the damage upon others. It's a weak Noble Phantasm causes pain to the soul itself, but once the user is healed, the target is healed. It can be reversed via Magic Resistance.**

 **Unlimited Blade Works: Infinite Creation of Swords - ? – E~A++ - Technically not a Noble Phantasm but a true Reality Marble manifested by the being known as Shirou Emiya due to his unnatural outlook on life. To be brief, this Noble Phantasm automatically forges copies of any sword seen, even Noble Phantasms. It can also copy things that aren't swords, though at both a slower speed and less efficiently. The only exception to this power is a truly alien concept, something that cannot be understood by humans ever. With enough prana, even Divine Constructs are capable of being reproduced, though the projected Divine Constructs are hollow and destroyed if taken enough damage.**

 **And done. It hurts. Everything hurts. So much typing. Oh, and if you're wondering why Add is still alive even though Saber's spear has been given away, well it's a long story involving Shirou's magecraft and Saber's aura. Anyways, I hope you all liked this chapter. Please follow, favorite, and comment. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, everyone! Sorry for not updating sooner. Recently, I've been either busy with a ridiculous amount of school work. It's been seriously stressful. Now onto the comments:**

 **To PasiveNox – Thank you. I've always wanted to see a good Fate/Strange Fake fic and I'm also a big fan of the regular Fate/Stay Night. This was a fun idea between them.**

 **To SoraZekken – I actually like the idea of Shirou getting Angra Mainyu's powers. Angra Mainyu is considered the weakest of all servants but Shirou's skills makes the weak strong. It's a good balance. Plus, he has an actual true Noble Phantasm that belongs to him now. Combined with Avalon and the occasional sword erupting from his body, it makes a formidable weapon.**

 **To ZenoZen – All Servants summoned in Strange Fake will be the same as original. The only changes to Servants roster will be extra Servants of the Zelretch's chosen team.**

 **To thundercharger123 – Thank you. I will.**

 **To Hugh Quacktron – They'll be main couple, though I have some plans and troubles in store for the happy couple. I almost feel sorry for them. Almost.**

 **To the first Guest who commented on October 5 – You've got multiple facts wrong. Also, if you can't be brave enough to trash my fics without a name, then I suggest you stop talking. If you constantly hide your identity and just troll people online, it's actually kind of sad. Anyways, this is supposed to be fun Fanon. Something fun and new that's supposed to entertain the audience. And I know that the Kaleidoscope isn't just Traveling to Parallel Worlds, but never have I hear that Zelretch is so powerful that he can simply delete timelines that he doesn't like. If you can send me proof of that, thank you. If not, then please be respectful for other people's work.**

 **To the second (and technically third) Guest who commented on October 5 – The Holy Grail war takes about 60 years to recharge. The 5** **th** **Holy Grail War took 10 years. This means that the events of the 5** **th** **Holy Grail War took place 70 years after the 3** **rd** **Holy Grail War. The false Holy Grail War that happened in America happened after the 4** **th** **Holy Grail War, and possibly after the 5** **th** **Holy Grail War as well. In any case, I altered the chronology a bit so this could be possible.**

 **To Toaneo07 Ver2.0 – That's regular Arthur Pendragon in out mythology. Remember, that Saber is a woman and was only transformed temporarily into a man by Merlin so she could have an heir. Unfortunately, Morgan le Fey stole the seed from her sister, put it into her womb, and altered the baby using homunculus magecraft. I'm not sure if Arturia ever had another child with her wife, though after that incident, I highly doubt it.**

 **To superpierce – My mistake. Sorry.**

 **To GoldenKingOfUnlimitedBlades – Thank you, but even a monster like me wouldn't do that to the poor girl. But nevertheless, you will see some reactions from the other 5** **th** **Holy Grail War survivors. And yes, their reactions to seeing Gil will be so entertaining. But what I'm curious about is what will happen when Astolfo meets False Berserker and Rin meets Fillia.**

 **To – Thanks, but Okita Souji kinda throws that SaberFace theory out of the window. Also, don't worry. The Servants will stay the same.**

 **To angelvan105 – Thank you and I love that stupid idiot. I think him and Astolfo will be good friends.**

 **To Guest the commented on February 24 – Honestly, one of my friends really likes this fic and has been on my back for me to write it. And this will be so entertaining.**

 **And now, on to the story:**

"Aw, man! This is so unfair!" Astolfo whined, strapped into his seat. "Why is Saber flying the plane?!"

"Because when we let you fly, you tried flying loop de loops," Luvia said. "We are not in the mood for more of your antics."

Astolfo stuck his tongue out as his new master before sitting on the chair cushion. Meanwhile, Arturia opened the door to the cockpit.

"I've placed the plane on auto-pilot," Arturia reported before looking at Astolfo. "Now, Rider, do- do you mind telling me about Mordred's fate again."

Since the trip began, Astolfo had explained much about his backstory: how he was from an alternate universe where a family of heretic magi had stolen the Holy Grail during the Third Holy Grail War, how they tried creating their own Mage's Association, how the family created their own Holy Grail War, and how that was went about. Naturally, they all had questions. Rin asked what happened to the three families that started the Grail War. Shirou asked about the fates of the homunculi. Finally, Saber seemed extremely interested in how her 'son' was during this.

"Uh, well I didn't really see what happened to Mordred," Astolfo said, "but I did know she had some strong opinions on kingship."

"I see," Arturia said in thought. She had a pensive look on her face.

Sensing the mood, Rin decided to change the target. "Say, Saber, when will we be reaching Snowfield?"

Arturia blinked, snapping out of whatever thoughts she had. "Perhaps an hour or so. This flight will soon be over."

"That's nice to hear," Shirou said, relaxing on his seat. "I was getting tired of being cooped up in this thing."

"I can relate," Bazett said.

"As can I," Luvia agreed.

"Well," Arturia smiled, "I'm actually looking forward to seeing America. It should be-"

A loud screeching noise comes the cockpit, getting the attention of all of the plane's passengers. They rush into the cockpit, where the radar had detected something.

"What's happening?" Astolfo screams. "What is that?"

Bazett stared in shock. "Radar has detected missiles launched, but where did they-"

"We've got missiles and helicopters trailing us!" Shirou yells, staring out the window with reinforced eyes.

"How did they get the drop on us?" Luvia asked.

"They're enchanted by magecraft," Shirou said. "They must belong to the same organization Lord Rohngall mentioned in his report!"

"Damn it!" Bazett growled. On the window, she draws some runes, creating weak flames on the outside of the plane that fire at the missiles. "Long ranged magecraft isn't my strong suit."

"Ruby!" Rin calls.

"Sapphire!" Luvia demands.

The twin wands fly from their resting places, heading towards their masters.

"You called?" Ruby asked.

"I am at your command, Lady Luvia," Sapphire bowed.

"No time for transformation sequence! We need you now!" Rin shouts.

"Party pooper," Ruby scoffed.

Ruby and Sapphire quickly transform the two magi into magical girls.

"Quickly Rin, we need to set up a bounded field?" Luvia shouted.

"I know, blondie!" Rin said, focusing.

Shirou growls, creating multiple swords outside of the plane that strike local missiles. Arturia is meanwhile trying to evade other attacks and Bazett was panting from creating the fire attacks.

"We're not going to make it!" Astolfo shouted.

Multiple missiles, enhanced by magecraft, close in on the plane. Despite the attacks, they've survived and are about to destroy the plane.

"No-"

The missiles collide, a massive explosion erupting the night sky.

 _Scene Break_

Faldeus Dioland nods at the screen, showing the destruction of the Mage's Association's plane.

"That's perfect," he said into the radio, "now head back all of you."

"Roger that, sir," the pilot said, leading the others back to base.

Faldeus smirks. "If master Rohngall's puppet's destruction didn't send a message, that would. To think they'd try to send such a squadron. What fools."

 _Scene Break_

Bazett opened her eyes, regaining consciousness.

"W-what?" Bazett shouted.

Observing her surroundings, she found herself being supported by Luvia, flying in a sphere of wind and mana shields. She saw that Shirou was being held by Rin and the Servants were on the back of a strange creature. It had the body of a horse while at the same time the head, forelegs, and wings of an eagle. An impossibility of the magic world, a hippogriff.

"That was too close," Shirou panted. "You okay, Saber?"

Arturia nods. "Invisible Air is keeping up and cloaking us. Rin and Ruby are providing me with sufficient prana."

"And our shields are still standing," Sapphire reported.

"Let's land then," Rin said. "We'll have to make the rest of the journey on foot."

"Slow and steady, Rider," Luvia advises. "We have to move the barriers down slowly."

"Alright, master!" Astolfo beams. "Let's go!"

 **And done! This felt so good. A new chapter for the first time in forever! No ridiculous school work interfering, no work needed to be done! I feel more relaxed than ever.**

 **Sorry if this chapter seems a bit short but I haven't written in a while and I feel a bit rusty.**

 **Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and please comment/favorite/review it. See you all later and happy Easter.**


End file.
